Love Knows No Bounds
by Dobe-chan The Crazy
Summary: Sophie and Howl's love is unconditional. But many bumps in the road create an equal amount of problems...can Sophie and Howl smooth things out, or will an unknown force keep them apart?
1. In Which Calcifer Suspects Fowl Play

A/N:

Alright. It's official. I have a new obsession. x3

I luff meh some Howl's Moving Castle. And I couldn't stop myself from writing a fic about it.

But hey, who's complaining?

♥Raven

_Chapter One: In Which Calcifer Suspects Fowl Play_

Sophie felt her mind wake up. An unpleasant feeling for those who wish to remain asleep, but one no person can avoid. She rolled over, lazily opening her eyes to find...nothing. Surprisingly enough, she could remember falling asleep with Howl right next to her...He was probably just down in the bathroom. As always.

Pulling on a fine new dress Howl had just recently bought, she made her way down the stairs, still yawning. "Good morning, Calcifer. Michael."

"Morning Sophie." They said simultaneously, smiling but continuing on with whatever they were doing; Michael working on a spell and Calcifer...doing whatever it was Calcifer did to pass time.

"Is Howl in the bathroom already?" She asked, plucking up a pan and dropping bacon into it. She walked toward Calcifer, who by now had given up on arguing with her and bent down his head.

"No. He's been in and out by now." Michael answered, shielding his face from a small explosion of light. "He left through...to be honest, I don't know which door he went through. Calcifer?"

"He put a masking spell on it. I couldn't see which door." Calcifer mumbled from under the pan. How odd!

"Where would he go? Why?" Sophie asked, more toward herself than to either of the others. The bacon sizzled and she cracked an egg, watching it plop next to the bacon.

"I dunno. He seemed in a rush though...And he's dyed his hair again." Michael said. He said it so casually. It was to be understood, though. Howl leaving in a rush with dyed hair was nothing new. But he hadn't done it in a while, and when he did, he usually told Sophie. But she chose not to pay it much mind.

"You know," Calcifer said evilly. "He used to do the same thing when he found a lovely young maiden."

"Don't you say such things!" Sophie said, knowing...or at least thinking...Howl loved her.

"I don't know, Sophie. This is exactly how he used to act. He'd get some lovely girl, you in this case, to fall in love with him..."

"Calcifer!" Sophie lifted the pan and slammed it back down, knowing full well it wouldn't do much to the fire demon. "Michael, get me a glass of water." Obediently, Michael got Sophie a glass of water, which she placed uncomfortably close to Calcifer. The demon quickly silenced himself, shifting as far away from the water as he could.

Sophie couldn't help but think of what he said all day, however. She remained silent and lost in thought, wandering around. Finally she found herself locked upstairs, sitting quietly on the bed and staring at the floor. Howl wouldn't do that, would he? No...he loved her...right? She wove her fingers together and placed her elbows on her knees, resting her mouth on her hands.

She heard Calcifer downstairs. "Howl! Where have you been? I think you've gotten Sophie sick!"

Howl was home? Wonderful...she hadn't even come to terms with herself yet.

"Sick? What could I have possibly done to get her sick?"

"You were out all day and...well..."

Michael piped up. "Calcifer put terrible thoughts into her head about you. So he thinks she's sick because she hasn't said a word since."

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs in your room." Michael said after a loud 'POP! Fizz...' from...something. Sophie didn't move. If Howl wanted to shake her from her thoughts, he'd come upstairs. Until then, she'd stay this way. It was a minute, and all Sophie could hear was whispering. Obviously they figured she could hear them through the floor. Then she heard the door open and close...a pause...then the door opened and closed again. More whispering. Then, footsteps up the stairs. Howl.

"Sophie?" His voice was calm and quiet, like he expected she didn't hear the conversation he'd had with Calcifer and Michael. She didn't respond. The door opened slowly and Howl poked his red-haired head in through the door. "Hello, love." He said with a smile, walking in all the way and kissing Sophie on the forehead.

"Hello..." She said, not able to keep herself silent. She loved Howl too much to stay quiet when he said hello.

"Why are you here all alone? Michael and Calcifer have been worried--"

"Sick?" Sophie said sarcastically. Howl said nothing.

"I don't know what Calcifer said to you," Howl said finally, sitting on the bed next to Sophie. "But I've done nothing wrong." Sophie returned the favor of saying nothing. Howl sighed, standing and taking off his suit jacket. He opened the door and turned, looking at Sophie, who remained silent. He set a small bouquet of flowers on the dresser. "For when you love me again."

Sophie looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. "For when_ I_ love _you_ again?" She said to Howl's footsteps down the stairs, watching the door swing closed before her.

---

Sophie's hunger finally got the better of her. Breakfast wasn't enough to last someone all day. She went downstairs, remaining silent and seeming to give Howl the cold shoulder. He'd try to kiss her and she'd turn away quickly, finding something to use as a silent excuse. He'd try to wrap his arms around her waist and she'd move away from him, finding some way to keep her back away from him for a while. Things like that. It was an unpleasant afternoon.

Michael could hardly stand the tension. He'd find excuses to go out and pick flowers, working them into bouquets and placing them in the shop. He'd talk to Calcifer about anything and everything just so he could keep his stare away from Howl or Sophie. Calcifer, however, found a perfect way to avoid all the angst in one swoop. He took a nap.

"I'm staying out of this." He said to Michael the third time the boy tried to start 'friendly conversation'. "You're on your own, kid." And the demon sank beneath the logs into glowing red cinders. Michael grumbled some very colorful things before he continued on to a spell.

"Sophie, why won't you talk to me?" Howl asked, finally, feeling the chill of Sophie's cold shoulder.

"Why, Howl? _Why_? Because you slink out of the house, unbeknownst to me, and try to find some other girl to fall in love with!" Sophie growled, spinning on her heels to glare at the wizard.

"_What_?" Howl shot back defensively, finally figuring out what Calcifer had said to make Sophie so angry.

"Not what! Who! Why else would you dye your hair? Why else would you sneak off early in the morning?" Sophie shrieked, now more sad than angry. Tears were streaming down her face like Niagra had been let loose behind her eyes. It hit her then. "You don't love me." She said, a look of shock on her face saying she'd just realized it. She'd finally come to terms with the idea. She ran at Howl, beating her fists against his chest. "You were just _using_ me!"

Instead of backing away, Howl let her beat madly at him. Soon enough her fists slowed with tiredness and she pressed herself against him, resting her head where her fists had just been. Howl wrapped his arms softly around her, petting her short white hair softly. "Don't you say such things..." He cooed, resting his head atop Sophie's. "I love you like no other...no one could possibly take your place."


	2. In Which Howl Punishes Calcifer

A/N:

ALRIGHT! I just found the movie on YouTube! It's split in two, and it's got some pretty crappy subbing (seriously...whoever did that needs to learn how to type.) but it's still Howl's Moving Castle!

I found that I made a height misjudgement...but I can fix that. And apparently the bathroom is UP stairs, not down.

Gimme a break people! I only read the book!

♥Raven

_Chapter Two: In Which Howl Punishes Calcifer_

The rest of the evening was very awkward for poor little Michael. Having found that her assumption was wrong, Sophie wanted to make up for it in any way possible. She let Howl wrap his arms around her waist. She let Howl kiss her when he wanted. She basically let him do anything. And poor Michael, the impressionable child that he is, found this more agonizing than the silence. So, he finally gave up and went upstairs to bed.

"Howl?" Sophie asked, sewing away on the couch. She planned to make Howl a new suit...if he behaved.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers slowly through his red hair, leaving a trail of raven-blue locks behind.

"Why did you go out?" There was a silence, and Sophie glared toward the wizard, picking up her scissors and holding them menacingly at the suit.

"I will tell you when things become more clear." Howl said, moving to the couch to sit next to Sophie and hopefully save his new suit. He rather liked the combination of green and yellow Sophie was using...

"You mean you don't know if you love her yet?" Sophie asked sarcastically.

"We've been through this..." Howl said through a kiss on Sophie's forehead. "I love you, and only you."

"How can I be sure, Howl?" Sophie asked, setting her project in her lap and looking sadly at the wizard. "You were such a womanizer before, what should make me think you've stopped now?"

Howl said nothing.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I told you. I've finally found someone I want to protect no matter what. To love forever without condition."

"Prove your--" Sophie couldn't finish. Howl had taken that liberty from her by catching her in a passionate kiss, no doubt proving he loved her without condition. Tears welled in her eyes again and she pulled away, resting her head on Howl's shoulder.

"Now now, Sophie. You're much more beautiful when you're smiling." Sophie laughed through her tears. "That's better. Now stop the tears..." She wiped them away, leaving her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Howl. I should never have doubted you."

Howl petted her shoulder lightly. "It's alright. I don't blame you. I was rather indecisive before." Howl felt a punch to his arm. "Well? I was looking for you!"

It was true. The moment she'd yelled to Howl and Calcifer after going back in time, the young boy swore to himself he'd find the girl with the star-light colored hair. And for this, Sophie was grateful.

---

The following morning, the same odd feeling of one's mind waking up disturbed Sophie yet again. Though this time she was pleased to find Howl's back turned to her on the other side of the bed, rising and falling slowly with the smooth breathing of sleep.

She felt bad for leaving Michael to manage the flower shop yesterday, so she devoted today to it, promising herself she'd be in a good mood.

She slowly climbed out of the bed, freezing when she saw Howl adjust to the motion of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him calmly fall back asleep, his breathing smoothing out once again. She moved slowly out in the hall, holding her breath as she clicked the door shut. She listened...another adjustment inside...a sigh...then slow breathing. She moved down the stairs and into the room that had once been her bedroom and was used as the clothing washroom, and slipped into a fine white dress, scooping the hat that went along with it off the table.

"Good morning, Sophie. How stunning we look this morning." Calcifer said, rising out of the hearth.

Sophie grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"No, you shouldn't have." Sophie said, opening the door to the field of flowers, picking up two baskets and disappearing outside. She returned with full baskets of lilies and irises and all the flowers anyone could think of. What she didn't expect was to see Howl awake, frowning down on Calcifer. He was angry, so it was likely they hadn't heard Sophie come in.

"I don't believe you sometimes, Calcifer! I go out to check on things and I come back to a depressed Sophie! Why would you tell her such things!"

"I'm an evil! It's what I do!"

"You could have some decency about it! Don't go telling her I'm womanizing when you know full well that I plan to--"

"Sophie!" Calcifer said happily, hoping for refuge from this argument. Howl spun around quickly, obviously glad he'd been cut off before the sentence was made too revealing.

"Plan to what?" Sophie asked, suspicious yet still somehow excited.

"Nothing!" Howl said quickly, glaring at a now grinning Calcifer.

"Oh, what he's planning! He plans to--" Howl slammed a glass of water, which had appeared apparently from no where, onto the hearth in front of Calcifer.

"You will say nothing." Three more glasses appeared. "Or I'll dump these out on you."

"I could leave, you know." Calcifer said slyly.

"Not if it's raining outside." Howl mumbled something. Immediately after he mumbled...whatever it was he said, thunder rumbled outside and rain began pouring down. Sophie turned the knob around to every color, and still found rain on the other side. Except on the other side of the black door, of course. She couldn't see through the nothing-ness to tell if it was raining in Wales or not.

"Damn you, Howl."

"I'm glad we've come to terms, Calcifer. Now, let's get to arranging these flowers, hm?"

Sophie was glad that Michael wasn't awake yet. He'd been tortured enough, he didn't need to get caught in the middle of the fight Calcifer and Howl were having.

She pushed the last flower into an overstuffed vase and walked it into the shop, placing it neatly on a shelf.

"Good day, Ms. Jenkins. How are we today?" Asked a tall, fine man. He could be no older than Howl, and had a mass of wavy golden hair atop his head.

"I'm doing fine, sir. Thank you for asking." Sophie liked the idea of having Jenkins or Pendragon sewn to the end of her name. But that thought would come later. Business now.

"I'm glad to hear it. Say, I'm looking for a bouquet that says 'I'll love you no matter what'. Have you one of those?" Sophie immediately thought of the one Howl had brought her the day before, but didn't want to sell it. Not for the world. She hummed lightly in thought, walking from behind the counter to all around the shelves, looking for one that even slightly resembled the one Howl gave her.

She found one. Yes, it was small, but it was the closest thing she could find, and she could just feel 'I love you' pouring off the pedals of the flowers. "Does this one suit the occasion?"

"Why yes! It's perfect!" The man checked the price, dropped the money in Sophie's hand, and smiled. "Thank you so much, Ms. Jenkins. You're a life saver." Then the man disappeared out the front door.

"Yes. What a life saver you are." Came Howl's voice from behind, causing Sophie to nearly jump through the roof. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and could feel him bend his head down to kiss her on the neck softly. "A lovely life saver."

Sophie laughed. "Howl, you pest. I'm busy."

"It seems to me you just finished being busy, and no one else is here...so why shouldn't I be able to kiss you?"

"You're able to kiss me whenever. If I'm not working the shop."

"Then get Michael to do it."

"He worked the shop all day yesterday, and I feel bad."

"Oh, don't feel bad."

"Well I do. So there." Sophie pulled away from Howl, seeing another finely dressed man coming up the steps. "My, everyone must be trying to swoon the ladies today." She glanced at Howl suggestively, who played dumb and mouthed, 'Who, me?'. She shooed him off with a laugh, quickly rushing to help the customer.

A/N:

Sorry for ending this chapter so awkwardly. I'm on a strict time limit and wanted to get this all done before 1 o'clock.

So yes. Review, review, review!

And please...

**-gulp-**

Be gentle...

XD

♥Raven


	3. In Which More Than Just A Cold Is Caught

A/N:

Yeah, I know. I rated this story a bit low for any _good_ stuff...but hey, a little fluff never hurt.

Yes, I will write some things with 'the good stuffz'...just not now. I'm too lazy to be thinkin' dirtay.

But alas! The next volume of 'Our Kingdom' from DMP comes out tomorrow, so I should be in the mood soon enough. Heh.

♥Raven

_Chapter Three: In Which More Than Just A Cold Is Caught_

Sophie slammed the pan down on Calcifer, not even letting him bow his head down first.

"The nerve of that man! Kissing up to me, then leaving _again_ without telling me!" She broke an egg–rather, destroyed it. She flung the gooey yolk off her hand, grabbing two more and doing the same to them, over the pan this time. She threw down some bacon and a slice of ham, not caring that the fatty juices nearly burned Michael, who happened to be walking by.

Calcifer started to flare up, obviously wanting to say something, but a wise Michael flagged him off, fearing Sophie wouldn't listen.

"I'm sure Master Howl has his reasons..." He said calmly, shielding himself as Sophie flipped the meat.

"If he had reasons he'd have told me!" Sophie said, half tearing up and half boiling mad.

"Sophie, is something on your mind? You've been awful sad lately." Michael asked kindly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not you. Calcifer." Sophie roared, wishing she herself could produce glasses of water instantly. Calcifer looked from under the pan. He'd have been sweating nervously, had he not been made of fire. "He knows why Howl has been leaving."

"You still think he doesn't love you?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes. He figured that if she still held that frame of mind there would be another silent evening in store for him.

Sophie nodded.

"But he does!" Calcifer shouted, trying his best to sound clear despite the fact that he was under an increasingly heavy pan. "How many times does he have to tell you?"

"Yes Calcifer, he's told me that. He's hugged me, kissed me, told me time and time again...but why wouldn't he–"

"Ever heard the term 'surprise', Sophie?" Sophie said nothing. She could take a hint. She scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate, splitting them evenly between herself and Michael. "Just let it be. You'll understand in good time."

"But I want to understand now!" Sophie spat through a mouthful of eggs. Calcifer wanted to tell her otherwise, but he was cut off quickly as Howl came up the small steps from the door.

"Understand what?" He asked, picking the pan out of the sink and starting his own breakfast. No one answered. He looked around quizzically. "Quite the lively bunch we are. Is something wrong?"

"Sophie's not feeling well." Michael yelled, cutting off a frustrated Calcifer. "She's got a terribly sore throat. Can't speak a word." Sophie shot Michael a look, then caught on. She looked pathetically to Howl, pointing to her throat and frowning.

"Oh my dear..." Howl came over to give Sophie a kiss, but she shook him off, making motions to say _'No! You'll catch it!' _Howl frowned. "And what's worse, there's no cure for a cold. I feel terrible not being able to help."

"We just finished breakfast, and Sophie was heading back upstairs to bed." Michael added quickly. Sophie nodded. She quickly put her dish away, bowed her head to everyone in the room, and rushed upstairs. Michael soon followed, leaving Calcifer and Howl alone. Michael rushed all the way to his room, but Sophie stayed hidden at the top.

"Sophie's not sick, is she?" Howl asked.

"Not physically," Calcifer said. "But she is getting sick of being thrown around like a rag doll."

"What do you mean? How's she being thrown around?" Howl cringed at Calcifer's look of disgust.

"You can't give me that honestly." Calcifer growled. "You've skipped out on her twice and haven't told her why, you've left her home tearing her hair out just trying to figure out if you still love her..." Howl looked pitiful.

"I had no idea..." He fell back into his chair.

"My suggestion is you get this over with."

"I will. Just as soon as I get everything all together. It's not quite ready yet. Just make sure she stays happy. It'll be a few more days." All Calcifer could do was frown, but he shook it off. Sophie stood, feeling a little better knowing that Howl still loved her, but still a bit frustrated that she didn't know what was going on. Michael came out of his room holding a large blanket.

"If we want Howl to believe us, you need to stay in your room for a while. Maybe take a nap to rid yourself of stress. But when you decide to come out, wrap yourself up in this to make yourself believable." Sophie nodded and disappeared into her bedroom. Ever since she'd started sharing a room with Howl, she'd began to notice all the little nick-knacks and whoziwhatzits all around. A tall stand with a form of golden carousel hanging from it, diamonds and jewels and golden shapes hanging from the bars. She'd particularly come to like a small gold trophy-like shape with a rainbow seeming to come from the stand. It was almost as if a real rainbow was exploding from the trophy.

She smiled, watching all the carousels spinning and all the diamonds and gems shining around the room. Eventually she found herself falling asleep, glad she could finally sleep smoothly. She was no longer haunted by dreams of being left behind, watching the castle move away, Howl waving back with a new woman on his arm...

---

Sophie woke herself this time, hearing Howl talking about...something. Her mind was still a bit groggy, and she hadn't gotten complete control over her ears. She stood, wrapping Michael's blanket over her shoulders. She hunched over and made her way down the stairs, not even having to try to look tired...having woken herself up, she wasn't quite ready to move around.

"Calcifer!" Howl screeched, trying to push through Michael to get to the hearth. "You let me out of this house!"

"You told me to keep Sophie happy..."

"Yes, but I need to–Sophie! You're feeling well?" Sophie glared.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Sophie asked, making her voice sound coarse to keep along with Michael's story.

"Nothing, nothing. Michael just needed to pick something up, and I wanted to go out and pick up some treats. Calcifer was just going to stop igniting the door handle to let us out..."

"Ah, the pleasures of being allowed around the room." Howl grumbled at this.

"No, no. Let them go. Michael should get what he needs, and I could go for a sweet bun." Sophie said at a low growl, her cunning quickly becoming apparent to the demon. He didn't like it, but he wouldn't refuse. "Alright. You two are free to go."

Howl looked quizzical, not sure how he was going to pull off this all too apparent lie. "Well...um...I'm glad I'm allowed to leave my own home." He added in defense, dragging Michael out with him and slamming the door.

Sophie let the blanket fall and stood straight, firing herself at the door.

"Where are _you_ going?" Calcifer grumbled, not even trying to stop her for fear of more bullying.

"Out." Was all Sophie said before she turned the knob down and disappeared into the Waste, shawl and hat in hand. Ever since the witch had been destroyed, she had no fear going out into the Waste. Ever since that fateful day, the once blazing hot land had become cold. Not unbearably cold, just cold. She pulled her hat–today it was a fine blue one–over her head and wrapped her shawl–an equally fine white one–over her shoulders.

She huffed angrily, starting to walk down the hill from the Castle. Maybe a nice walk would clear her head. She now realized just how large of a hill it was, and was thankful that she had her young and agile body back. However, she wouldn't have minded taking her cane with her. Going down was much harder than coming up.

After what felt like hours, Sophie decided that she was going to head back up to the Castle. Just as she started to turn around, her eye caught something down the hill. She turned back and looked, seeing something coming up the hill toward her. She stared for a moment, trying to see through the thick fog to what it was. Then, out of the blue, it disappeared. Odd... Sophie shrugged, turning around and nearly flying backwards. A tall, thin man with black hair as long and gorgeous as Howl's stood behind her. His suit was black as well, and it immediately reminded Sophie of the time that Howl mourned his poor deceased teacher. His nearly florescent green eyes caught Sophie's.

"Well well..." His voice was irresistible. A dark, rich tone. "What's such a fine lady doing out in the cold?"

"I...I well...um..." Sophie stuttered, not entirely sure if it was safe to be talking to this man.

"You look scared. You shouldn't fear me." He cooed.

"Who are you?" Sophie finally took control of her vocal chords.

"My name is Rockwell. And you are?" Sophie didn't trust this Rockwell...he was far too calm.

"My name is Sophie."

"Do you know what, Sophie?" Rockwell asked. Sophie nodded 'no'. "Your aura...it's coated in Howl's magic."

"Wha...What?" Sophie didn't understand. For one thing, why would it matter if her aura was coated in Howl's magic? And another...how would Rockwell know? Deciding to act as if it was a known fact, Sophie stood straight. "What does that mean to you?"

"It means a lot to me." Rockwell's eyes narrowed. Sophie would've run. She could feel something was wrong. But her feet felt suddenly like they were tied to fifty pound weights. She looked down and only saw her feet, then looked up to see Rockwell blowing some strange dust at her.

"What's going..." Sophie couldn't finish. Just as the dust hit her face, she felt drowsy. She wobbled a bit, the weights on her feet gone, and fell into Rockwell's arms, sleeping.

---

"Calcifer! Sophie! We're home!" Howl pushed open the door, letting an excited Michael–that thing that he needed to get turned from a non-existent item to a nice big bag of candy–run in before him. "Calcifer? Where's Sophie?"

"_Out._" Calcifer mumbled angrily.

"Out where?"

"The Waste. I'm betting she went for a walk."

"And she hasn't come back yet?" Howl asked, spinning on his heel. Had she left right after he did, she should've been back by now. There wasn't much to see in the Waste, and it would bore anyone out of their wits...Sophie would be no exception.

"No." Calcifer said, shrinking into the hearth worriedly.

Howl thought for a moment. Where in the Waste would Sophie have gone? And why would she be out so long? Unless...Howl's head moved slowly up, his face showing a mixture of shock, fear, and anger. "Oh, no..."

"What? What! Why does no one tell me anything!"

"That bastard!" Howl spat, turning and running for the door. "He'd better not do anything to her!"

Calcifer looked to Michael and they both looked to the door, which slammed hard behind Howl.

---

Sophie could hear noises all around her, and pulled her eyes open. She tried to move her arms, only to find her hands tied tightly behind her back. Her feet were tied as well, and a piece of cloth was tied tightly around her face. So tightly, that it was in her mouth, preventing movement. Rockwell was obviously a wizard, so why would he take such lazy precautions to keep Sophie restrained? She looked around, and found her self in a highly decorated bedroom. It was the first time in a while that she'd seen such an organized bedroom. I was her first time flat out seeing one so large, as well.

She saw a door over in the corner, obviously to the bathroom. It was a given because steam was escaping above and below the door. She stared at it for a moment before it opened and a now brightly dressed Rockwell exited. "Ah, you're awake."

He made his way to the bed, taking a seat next to a scowling Sophie. "Oh, now, don't look that way." He grinned. "It ruins your pretty little face." He patted Sophie on the head, then reached for the knot that was holding the cloth into her mouth. "If you behave, I'll take this off." She nodded, and he pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Why in the world did you do this! What have you against me!" She spat, finally free from the worst of the restraints.

"Oh my." Rockwell frowned falsely. "You don't get it?"

"No!"

"Well then I'll have to explain." Rockwell adjusted to a more comfortable position. "I've always hated Howl. He gets what he wants no matter what. A beautiful girl, for example. So, I've decided to target him where he's weakest. And you're going to help me."

Sophie gasped lightly. "His heart..." She whispered.

"Well done." Rockwell closed his hand, and when it re-opened, a blue powder rested softly in it. Like before, he blew it into Sophie's face. This one didn't make her drowsy. Not in the least. It seemed as though it woke her up. She suddenly felt the worst of feelings in her mind...almost as if a small explosion had taken place. And then, a nothingness occupied her memory. She shook her head, and looked up to Rockwell.

"Well, that was pointless!" She spat.

"No, it wasn't."

"Well then? What did it do?" Sophie asked.

"How is Howl doing?" Sophie looked at him oddly, shaking her head.

"Who in the world is Howl?"


	4. In Which Rockwell Expresses His Hatred

A/N:

Ha! I'm so glad people like this story! I've been reading some very interesting reviews and have found that many people are anxious to see the next chapter.

Unlucky for you all, however, I've been in a very mischievous mood lately and have left you hanging for quite some time. Well, it really hasn't been that long, but I've been itching to write the next chapter, so in a way, it's been a while.

Haha. Some of the reviews I've been getting have been making me laugh. That's always a good thing. Some of them are weird, no offense, some of them are intriguing, and some of them are just plain hilarious. I'm not going to mention names or use excerpts just for my own personal safety, but I just love reading reviews. XD

Just to let all you curious people who haven't read the book know, Rockwell is a character of my own design. No, he is not in the book. Had he been, I'm sure he'd have been in the movie as well.

I just picked up the sequel to Howl's Moving Castle at Borders this afternoon: Castle In The Air. Oddly enough, I think Ms. Jones is a bit obsessed with floating castles...But alas, I have no complaints. Heh.

♥Raven

_Chapter Four: In Which Rockwell Expresses His Hatred_

"Oh my dear, you don't remember?" Suddenly, all that Sophie could remember was going out for a walk. That's it, plain and simple.

"All I can remember is going for a walk...not why, not with who..." Sophie rubbed her forehead. An immense headache was forming.

"You went for a walk with _me_, my dear. You must be falling ill." Rockwell stood and moved to the door where he caught a passing servant, asking the small boy to fetch something to eat and drink for Sophie. "I'm sure that in good time you'll begin to remember." Sophie sat silently. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember anything? She knew her name, and that she was born in...she gasped. She couldn't remember anything but her name!

"What is going on...?" She asked, more to herself than anything. She felt dreadfully ill and could hardly see straight. She fell back against a round fluffy pillow, trying her hardest to relax her body. Her muscles felt sore and she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Rest now, love. You need it." All Sophie could do was nod to Rockwell, lifting her head only slightly off the pillow to do so.

---

Before the door was able to change color behind Howl, Michael rushed out after his master, running to catch up. "What's going on? Where is Sophie?" He asked, looking up into the hardened face of his master.

"A wizard named Rockwell has her. He's held a grudge against me for as long as I can remember, and I think this is his way of getting back at me." Howl grumbled. Michael stared perplexed into the face of his master for a while before nodding it off and continuing forward. There was an extremely tense silence between them, and the very air around them felt like it would collapse with the weight of the awkwardness. Finally, it was broken. "Michael, stop." Howl said, stopping and dropping to his knees. Michael came to a screeching halt to find his master drawing markings into the ground with his finger.

"What're you...?" Michael tried to ask, only getting a harsh 'SHH!' from the man on the ground. Much like Rockwell had done, Howl created a light blue powder in the palm of his hand. He pinched a bit off the top and examined it, almost as if he were making sure each individual grain was the right size and shade. Then, spontaneously, he dumped the entire pile into the center of the markings and mumbled a long string of words.

Michael's eyes, had they not been attached deep in their sockets, would've bugged out at the sight that fell before him. A large pool of white liquid formed from no where, and the misty rain seemed to fear it. A dome of mist formed around it and the falling water seemed to roll off and slither as far away as it could.

"Michael, quickly! Look into the droulum!" Howl spat, pressing his hands down firmly around the edges of the dome.

"The drou-what!" Michael screeched, falling forward and doing the same as his master.

"Just do it, Michael!" Michael nodded and looked into the white blob. All he could see was what looked to be a cloud of milky white fog in a jelly-like shell of water. But strangely, he thought he could begin to see figures moving. Then an entire image appeared. Sophie's figure could be seen, lying on a large bed with deep red sheets. She appeared to be tossing and turning, as if in pain. Howl cringed at the sight.

Michael felt terrible, having to witness his master in such a horrible state of sadness. But before he could say anything, Howl mumbled another long string of words and the image changed to an empty hall. It was large and widely decorated. And instantly, Michael felt as though he was being pulled forward through a tight space. His chest felt like it was going to explode, and his head was rattling madly. He wanted to scream out to his master, but couldn't lift his head to look for Howl let alone control his lungs.

Just as he felt he was going to be crushed by the enormous pressure, he found himself flat on his chest in the very hall he'd been staring into moments ago.

---

"Oh, well well." Rockwell said, seeing a small gold orb with a smaller transparent orb floating around it calmly instantly go berserk. "It seems we have guests, love." All Sophie could do was moan in pain, sighing as one of Rockwell's servants patted her head with a cold wet cloth. The servants honestly had no idea that the illness Sophie suffered was caused by a spell Rockwell had created. They all just figured she'd caught it wandering around in the rain. "Oh poor dear. I hope I didn't cause you too much pain." He chuckled. "Just figure it payback for yelling at me."

Sophie moaned once more and leaned her head up, glaring at Rockwell. "I don't remember well enough to be angry with you, but I don't take that comment too lightly." All Sophie could honestly remember by now was her name, obviously, and Rockwell. She knew nothing about him, how she'd met him, or what relationship she had with him. She just remembered that he was there. And that he annoyed the hell out of her.

"Oh well. You'll remember soon enough."

"I don't trust that anymore."

Rockwell chuckled. "And I'm not expecting you to. But I'm sure you will." He began reading a book, obviously bored and trying to pass the time.

Sophie fell back, tired and sore. She closed her eyes, trying to at least get a little rest. But strangely, every time she'd fall even barely asleep, the image of a black haired man, a smaller brown haired boy, and a fire that seemed to have a face. She could see they were talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. Desperately she fought her ears, trying to hear their voices. But nothing worked. This frustrated her beyond belief, and she was almost happy to be woken by a loud 'BANG!' at the door. She pried her eyes open and looked forward to see the man and the boy from her dream standing at the door.

"Sophie!" The boy shrieked, rushing to her side.

"Howl. What a surprise. What brings you here?" Rockwell asked, continuing to read the book.

"Rockwell! What have you done to Sophie!" Howl barked, glaring heavily at the other wizard, then rushing over and nearly flattening Michael in his path. "Sophie, are you alright?"

Sophie looked inquiringly at Howl, not sure who or what this man was. Mere moments ago she'd seen him in a dream, and then out of the blue he appears here before her? And why in the world did he look so familiar? "Who...?" She asked, shaking her pounding head.

Howl's expression fell from fear to shocked sadness in nothing flat. "S-Sophie? It's me, Howl..." He waited a moment to see Sophie's response, only to find himself watching her shake her head 'No'. He choked back tears, trying to hold firmly to his pride. He nodded, standing and glaring evilly at Rockwell. "Memory Powder?"

Rockwell smiled and closed his book."Mixed with a minor poison." Howl looked shocked. "Don't worry, it's not one capable of killing. It only brings illness." Howl's shock turned to anger.

"How dare you? We settled our dispute years ago!"

"HA! You've always been quite the jokester, Howl."

"What do you mean?"

Rockwell stood, straightening his suit and brushing a bit of glimmering black hair out of his face. His eyes almost seemed to be glowing now. "You think we've settled things? Fine. Then tell me why it is that I no longer exist." Howl looked puzzled. "You merely imply that you want something and the world rushes to get it for you! Through our schooling all you could talk about was finding some 'starry-haired maiden'. And what happens? Ingary goes to war and practically throws you two at each other!"

"I–"

"Yes! You! Always _you_!" Rockwell threw his hands in the air with frustration. He began pacing about, gripping the bridge of his nose. He then began to laugh, seeming like he'd gone mad. "So I devised a plan to make you feel _my_ pain. Take the starry-haired maiden and turn her against you...How wonderful!" He laughed all the more wickedly.

"You _bastard_." Howl hissed, clenching his fists tightly. Michael feared they would all soon be knee deep in green slime. "You want her all to yourself? You want her to love you and only you? Good luck." Howl grinned. "Not only are you torturing her madly, but she doesn't remember _anything_. And her mind is far too strong to fall for some bogus story about hitting her head."

Rockwell looked rather undisturbed. "I'd like to see her fall madly in love with you again. I'm betting you can't even get out of here with her." That was all Howl could take. He glared heavily, and the challenge was set.

A/N:

For all those who are confused about what I'm basing this fic on, it's like a mixture of the book and the movie.

So if you've only seen the movie, or you've only read the book, there might be some parts that confuse you. Michael's name, for instance. I find Markl to be a completely ridiculous name used to intertwine the American version (Michael) and the Japanese version (Marker). So, I chose the American one. Why? Because I'm American. Well...in a way...but you get the point.

So yeh. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.

This chapter was more of a filler than anything, so don't get too upset that there wasn't as much action. I promise you there will DEFINITELY be more action in the next chapter.

But until then...

Keep those reviews coming! giggle

♥Raven


	5. In Which A Battle Ends Quickly

A/N:

Ok, this time I wasn't being evil. I seriously had no time to write ANYTHING, so just calm yourselves.

Not only that, but I'm probably not going to have much more time after today due to working some guitar classes all weekend. But I'll do my best.

♥Raven

_Chapter Five: In Which A Battle Ends Quickly_

Howl was the first to move. He lunged madly at Rockwell, spouting something as he did so. As a result his fingers grew long and sharp, much like his talons when he took the form of a giant black bird. For a split second it looked like Howl would stab his fingers into the other sorcerer's throat. However, just as he thrust his hand forward, Rockwell disappeared. Had Sophie not been so out of it, this would've caught her fancy.

Howl stood frozen for a minute until Rockwell appeared behind him, flicked him on the back of the head, and disappeared again. Howl spun on his heel, thrashing the claws out and yelling. "Come out and fight me you coward!"

"What's the matter?" He reappeared behind Howl, flicking him again. Howl spun again, thrashing out to kill the nothingness."Can't keep up?" Flick. "Having a temper only slows you down..."

"I can't believe how cowardly you are!" Howl shrieked, panting. He was slowing down. Each swing of his claw was slower and slower, sweat pouring down his face. "Fight me!"

"Ok." A punch flew around Howl, slamming him square in the side of the face.

Rockwell ran at the other wizard, punching Howl hard again in the face. Before Howl could even so much as reach up to feel the mark, a kick came from the side, hitting him square in the ribs. He was flung into the wall with a loud thud. His claws disappeared and he took the time to catch his breath, closing his eyes for just a moment. He finally pulled himself up and stared angrily at Rockwell.

He was just about to mumble the string of words that caused his hands to change, but Rockwell was too fast to let that happen. He shot forward, taking Howl by the hair and slamming him hard into the wall. He yelped with pain, falling back to the ground with a whimper.

Rockwell laughed evilly, glaring at the lump of wizard before him. He turned to Michael. "Dare you challenge me? Or would you like to surrender on your master's part and forgo the pain?"

Michael didn't say anything, just sat in a silent stare, gripping Sophie's sweating hand.

"Fine, I'll just kill–" Before he could finish, a large black claw appeared at his throat.

"You know better than to think I'd allow myself to get hurt so badly." Rockwell peered over his shoulder, seeing the 'body' of his opponent turn black and disappear into the floor. "Shadow creatures are so easy to conjure."

"How did you...?"

"Timing, my boy. Timing."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Rockwell, despite his fifty-fifty chance of survival, reached up and took hold of the claw at his throat, wrestling to pull it away. Howl, taken slightly by surprise, fought to stab at Rockwell's throat, working at the same time to keep the other wizard from turning around on him. Then simultaneously they released, flying away from each other. For a moment all that could be heard was their anxious panting as they stared each other down, waiting to see who would strike first. Howl, not wanting to make the same mistake his Shadow Creature made, waited it out. Though he kept his eye open for any signs that Rockwell might steal his original plan and conjure a creature of his own.

"Insult _you_?" Howl spat, hoping he could get Rockwell angry enough to make at least one mistake. "You're the insult! You're an insult to the entire world of wizardry!" He pointed to Sophie. "No wizard would put anyone through such torture!"

Rockwell reared his head back in laughter. "Such a joke! What of evil wizards?"

"Have you gone evil then?" Rockwell said nothing. "In my opinion, there is no such thing as an evil wizard. All who follow the path of treachery are Warlocks in my view."

"You now think me a _Warlock_!"Rockwell spat, offended for reasons unknown to Sophie and Michael. "I'm not so low as _they_ are!"

Michael finally decided to speak. "What difference is there?" The two wizards looked almost shocked.

"A wizard, my boy, uses magic to benefit others, and perhaps himself." Howl said. "Except in the case of Rockwell..." He whispered to himself. "And warlocks, as said in their name, use magic to destroy others for personal benefit only."

Rockwell nodded. At least there was one thing they shared common ground on. However it was not long before he returned to his angered state. "I cannot believe you'd rank me so low as warlock, Howl!"

"As far as I see it, you are! You steal Sophie away, and torture her to destroy me and possibly her, to have your selfish needs met!" Again, Rockwell was silent. He gritted his teeth and charged at Howl, muttering something under his breath. He then flung his arm up, revealing a long knife. Howl charged as well, pulling his arms back and widening his claws, ready to strike.

The two hit each other with equal force. Howl's claws were thrust toward Rockwell's stomach, as was Rockwell's knife toward Howl's. Both wizard's eyes showed pain and it was clear they had both been stabbed somehow, but it was still unclear as to where who was hit. It was a silent moment before it became apparent who won the battle.

Rockwell coughed, blood spurting to the floor beneath him. Sweat poured down his face, accompanied by streaming tears. He fell limp onto Howl's arm, his eyes dulled and his expression blank, then fell to the ground. Immediately a puddle of blood appeared around his stomach, and it was clear the wizard had died.

Once Rockwell had fallen, the knife could be seen in Howl's upper arm. As he'd thrust forward, he'd cut off Rockwell's shot toward his chest and taken the knife to the arm instead. Blood soaked into his clothes. He stood with a vacant look for a moment, fighting with himself as to whether or not he should reach up and pull the weapon from the wound.

Michael, who was to this point set on making sure Sophie was alright, rushed up to Howl. "Master Howl! Are you alright?" He gave his master a look of apology, then pulled the knife from the cut.

Howl cringed, but did not protest. "I'll be fine. What about Sophie?"

"I've gathered that it's only a minor poison and can be healed over a short time with a basic healing potion."

"I knew that, Michael. How is she doing?"

"She's still in pain, and will be until we get her the potion. She'll probably be in this state for a few days, but of course in less and less pain."

"Michael, I only asked how she was. I know how to deal with it."

"I'm sorry Master Howl...I just...just..." Michael fought tears.

"I know. I don't want to lose her either." Howl put his good hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "But we won't. We'll get her home and on the road to recovery." Howl, however, despite his outward appearance, was just as worried as Michael was. He fumbled around as he tried to carefully lift Sophie onto his back, and it took him two tries just to get the droulum right, though Michael's complaining about sudden chest pains could've also contributed to the faulty blob.

---

Sophie forced her eyes open and looked at the room around her. Her head hurt terribly, and her vision was a bit fuzzy, but she could tell she was in a familiar room. For some reason her memory seemed unclear, but she knew the room. Messy, over cluttered with gold and jeweled objects, and a dusty quilt before her. Howl's room...right? She sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh...why in the world is everything so unclear?"

Almost as if cued, Howl entered. "Ah! You're finally awake!" He rushed to her side, sitting anxiously on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've an enormous headache, can hardly remember anything, and am having a bit of a problem getting my eyes to obey me." She said, just a bit frustrated.

"That's to be expected." Howl said. He nearly ran for the hills seeing the glare Sophie was giving him. "It's a long story."

"Then make it short." Sophie insisted, not sure if the reason her memory was unclear was to cover up a major mistake on Howl's part.

"You were kidnaped by one of my enemies. He tortured you with a mixture of a minor poison and memory powder. Unfortunately, the only thing I had that would be able to cure it was a healing potion, so you wont have your certain memories back for a few more hours, if not a couple more days."

"My vision?"

"Due to the headache."

"The headache?"

"Due to the uneven mixture of left over memory powder and healing potion." Sophie nodded. She just hoped this was true.

"I know what you're thinking," Howl said, seeing the thoughtful look on Sophie's face. "But I didn't lie. When you get your memory back, I'm sure you'll find my story true." Sophie nodded again, having regained at least enough memory to know how much in love with Howl she was, and how much she trusted him. She smiled weakly, but soon blushed at her grumbling stomach. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Howl said. "But we should get you something to eat before the whole hunger catches up with you. You've been out for three days now, and I'm sure you'll start feeling the pangs anytime–" Sophie moaned, clutching her stomach. "Soon..."

---

Sophie scarfed down anything she could get a hold of. Her headache started to disappear, though only slightly, and her vision improved slightly. But due to that uneven mix Howl mentioned earlier, she didn't get her hopes up very high.

Howl laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat so actively before."

"I doubt you've ever gone three days without food, either." Sophie said between bites of bread and cheese.

"That would be true. But there are children–"

"Don't give me that. I don't want to hear it." She took a bite of bacon. "I'm a selfish, greedy woman. I have no need for pity." She laughed. "I only care for myself right now. When I'm full and happy, then the rest of the world will matter."

Howl smiled, kissing Sophie lightly on the forehead before moving to the door to respond to the loud knock.

"Market Chipping door." Calcifer said, still working hard to keep his happiness toward Sophie's return a secret. _'I'm a fire demon,'_ He'd said._ 'I could care less.'_ But it was rather obvious just by how he'd go out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and how he'd always ask if she wanted a bath or maybe she was hungry again.

Howl spun the door knob, opening the door to a group of children. "Is Miss Sophie better?" Most of them young girls, they all held a different colored box in their hands, each varying in size.

"I'm glad you came!" Howl said with a smile, moving aside for the children to come in. "She is almost back to normal."

"Of course we came back! We want to make sure Miss Sophie is alright!" They rushed in side, hurrying to Sophie's side. Sophie, over the while she'd been living with Howl, had grown quite popular with young children. She was 'Miss Sophie' or 'Aunt Sophie', and it was hardly even noticed that the old witch that used to live with Wizard Howl had disappeared. Yes, there was a good share of questions toward her silvery-white hair, and for each town she told a different story.

In Market Chipping, it was known that she had been born ill. Her parents, fearing loss of their daughter, hired a great witch who bore celestial powers to heal her by power of the stars, giving her hair of starlight. In a town near Porthaven known as Rocklindale, it was known that in a great dispute between wizards she'd stepped in and, in an attempt to end it, used all her power. Weak and on the verge of death, a falling star on it's way to death felt for her, and rather than falling to the ground, it came to her and provided her with strength, coloring her hair in it's image.

"Miss Sophie, we brought gifts!" One little boy said, holding up a thin rectangular box.

"Oh my, thank you." She said, smiling through her headache. "I wish there was a way to repay you."

"There is!" A little girl shouted. "Get better quickly and tell us more stories!" She laughed, looking to a chuckling Howl at the back of the room. Though she knew it would be just a bit longer before her memory was back completely, she knew she was already back home in her mind.

"I'll tell you a story now, what do you say?"

The children cheered with excitement.

"Sophie, are you well enough? Your memory...?" Howl asked, his smile fading slightly.

"I'll be fine." She said, turning from the children to Howl, and back once again.

"She'll be fine!" The children said, bouncing anxiously.

"Alright, I'll tell you a story now." She got comfortable. "I used to work in a hat shop..."

A/N:

Just to start, THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER.

I just ended there because I felt it was a cute moment. That, and I have the power. I'm the author.

I'm going to be carrying this story out for a LONG time. And don't think Rockwell was the only bad guy. There's bound to be plenty more. XD

So yeh.

Enjoy the corny-ness.

♥Raven


	6. In Which A Great Surprise is Ruined

A/N: OMG I'm actually posting a new chapter!? WHAT THE HELL!? 

I know, even I thought I'd died on this story. But I've been getting more and more emails about it, so I figured it'd be wise to continue with it.

So I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter Six: In Which A Great Surprise is Ruined_

Had she known how, Sophie would've filled the entire castle with thick green slime by now. She rampaged around the house, yelling at any little thing, picking fights with Calcifer, proving to Michael that women really do have the power to cause great injury.

"Where in all hell does that man think he can go without telling me!?" She roared. It was only the day before that she'd returned to her old self, memory and health all in order. And Howl had, once again, decided to slink from the castle at the earliest of hours.

"He's busy! Really!" Michael tried, cowering behind the couch. "He's told you he loves you!" Michael was growing tired of Sophie's constant doubt, and was beginning to grow a backbone with her. "You can't do this every time he leaves the house!" He ducked out of the path of a flying log.

"Hey! That was mine!" Calcifer yelled into the fight. Sophie turned and glared. He sunk into the hearth just enough to show submission, but not so far that his flame disappeared.

"I can do as I please. And I see no reason for him to leave without telling me! If he truly does love me, why is he so afraid to tell me where he's going!?"

"S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E." Calcifer puffed smoke, each eerily taking on the shape of the letters.

Sophie plopped onto the couch. She'd gone through this argument with the two of them over and over everyday for the past three weeks. What could be taking Howl so ridiculously long? She stood slowly, her expression sad. She fiddled with her fingers in front of her waist—a tell that she was worried—but did not show any other signs of worry. "I should start dinner."

Michael and Calcifer watched as she entered the kitchen, exchanged shrugs, then continued about their day.

* * *

The following morning moved quickly. Very, very quickly. The previous night, Sophie had dug through the multiple contraptions cluttering Howl' room until she found one made for waking the owner up. Before bed, unbeknownst to Howl, she set it in her pillow case and slept on it. Lucky try, it woke her before Howl. Quickly she silenced it and moved downstairs, dressing in a dark dress and setting a matching hate on the coat hanger by the door. Surprisingly, she didn't wake Calcifer in this process. 

She made her way back upstairs and crawled into bed once again, this time not sleeping. About an hour later, Howl began to move.

She heard him smoothly crawl out of bed (she was impressed at how still he managed to keep the bed), move to the dresser, then out the door and down the stairs. Waiting a moment, in case he dropped something on the stairs or had to stall for some other reason, Sophie crawled from the bed as well, quietly slinking to the stairs after Howl.

It was about an hour's wait for him to leave the bathroom, in this time she'd managed to hide in the spare bed under the stairs, looking out a small crack in the door. Howl moved quickly to the door, Calcifer mumbling quietly that he would now be going back to sleep. Sophie watched the dial…Kingsbury door. She hurried past Calcifer and out a few moments after Howl, careful not to make too much noise.

Because of the changing time zones, Kingsbury was already well into the morning. It was 10a.m. to be specific. Sophie straightened the hat on her head and, the hat being one of Michael's disguises, soon grew long golden curls and a foot taller. Her dress turned to a light pink, her hat white, and a pair of lace gloves seemed to morph onto her hands. She felt at her face, feeling a new nose and eyes. She desperately searched for a mirror.

A fitting disguise for someone who needed to feel she was beautiful. She'd become the essence of innocent beauty. Surely an improvement, she thought.

It hit her that Howl had probably gotten a respectable lead by now, and she spun around frantically trying to find him. It didn't take her long to spot the outlandishly bright red hair strutting up the street, and she ran to 'catch up'.

"Excuse me, miss." A man, tall and skinny, seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "I couldn't help but notice you were without a chaperone. Perhaps I could escort you to where ever it is you need to be?"

"Oh, no." A larger man, burly and strong looking, appeared. "She needs someone strong to escort her. Where is it you're headed?"

"Oh, no I—" She choked on the newly pitched voice. Thankfully a third man had thrown in his escort offer and covered the embarrassing error. "Really, sirs, I'm only on my way to meet my chaperone," She tried to think quickly. "We'd planned a date today, and I merely took a wrong turn a while back. I'm right to get there now." The men looked discouraged, but all kept a courtesy as they said goodbye.

She became frustrated at her loss of time, but put little effort in before she found Howl. He was in a dress shop. Why a dress shop, she thought, when he just bought me a new wardrobe? And then she spotted her. She came floating out of the back, long raven locks waving down her back and seeming to blow around her face in no apparent wind. She was in no way flawed. Her features were that of a doll; thin red lips, perfectly placed blue eyes lined meticulously with black pencil, eyelashes long and curved, pink cheeks in a perpetual blush. She was tall, skinny, and smiling.

Sophie growled inside. But she wouldn't worry. Howl had told her time and time again that he loved her, so this woman was nothing to worry over.

Until Howl got down on one knee, took the girl's hand, and kissed it tenderly. He then stood, still holding the girl's hand, and pulled her into a hug. Sophie stood silently at the window, staring in at the scene playing out before her. Then she moved. It wasn't a movement she herself could control, it just happened.

Into the shop she put on the most solemn of faces. "Excuse me, Howl," the doll-like woman said. "I need to help this lady." She moved behind the counter Sophie now found herself standing before. She could feel Howl's stare, no doubt he was looking at the magical aura of the hat, but she refused to turn around. The perk of these hats was that any wizard can see the aura, just not the person behind it.

"My handkerchief has become worn." Sophie said, trying to control the cracks in her voice. "And at a time when I need it most." She whined.

"Oh, you poor dear." The woman bent down and pulled up a large box, inside of which was a large selection of multicolored pieces of cloth. "Choose whichever you like. I'll pay."

"You are a sweet girl, aren't you?" She scanned the different variations of cloth and color. The perfect one seemed to jump from the box. A white cotton with a light pink lace pattern sewn around the edges.

"This one." She pulled it out and dabbed at her eyes. "I can't just take it, though." She dropped two gold pieces onto the counter, letting them spiral around with annoying clicks. "Thank you, though."

The girl nodded. Sophie turned and started towards the door, only stopping to look at Howl and nod. He nodded in return, unaware that his nod of greeting was meeting Sophie's nod of goodbye.

* * *

Howl returned to the castle at about noon Market Chipping time. He entered with a look of excitement on his face and he practically sang out, "Sophie! Could you come downstairs please?" He waited. Nothing. He ran to the foot of the stairs. "Sophie!" Nothing. He spun on his heel, spotting a dimly flickering Calcifer in the hearth. "Where has she gone? To the shop, maybe?" Calcifer flickered. "Then she's out picking flowers?" 

"She's gone."

"Pardon?" Calcifer flared angrily.

"She's gone, you twit! You've really done it this time. She's never coming back!" Howl stared at the evil creature for a moment, unsure of what he was hearing. "This must be a joke. Ha ha, Calcifer. Now where is she?" His voice was anything but joking. It was more frantic. He moved quickly about the house, looking for any trace of anything that could prove him a joker. Nothing. Nothing, until he turned to the kitchen, where he saw laying flat on the table a piece of white cloth with pink lining. When approached, the cloth appeared to be the resting place for a piece of paper, on which were the three words that explained everything to Howl: I Loved You.

Howl picked up the cloth, picturing the blonde woman as he did so. She'd been right under his nose, and he couldn't see it. He could've confronted her, stopped her. Found out what was wrong. But he'd just nodded. "And you just let her leave?" He hissed. "You did nothing to stop her?"

"I lit the doornob on fire. She burned herself, but she turned it and left."

Howl glared at him.

"Michael followed her. I lost track of them, though." Howl's face softened slightly. "It's harder to follow people now that I'm disconnected from the castle. I have to put a lot more energy in. But I do know they left through Market Chipping. They went North." Not even a second had a chance to pass before Howl was out the door.

He ran up the street, dodging people and sending many into a spin, and continued running until he reached the city limits. There he found Michael curled into a ball on the side of the road, moaning in evident pain. "Michael?" Howl asked, wondering how to pity him. It didn't take much to learn that Sophie had delivered a swift kick where it counts. A quivering hand retreated from between Michael's legs and pointed up the dirt path.

"Th-that way." He whined in a high pitched voice, returning his hand and rolling about in agony. Pausing for a moment, Howl bent down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, explaining silently that he would make up for such a valiant effort, then took off running up the dirt path.

It wasn't long before a pair of black wings had sprouted from his sleeves, and eventually the human Howl had disappeared into the silky black feathers of a large bird. He soard high, looking down at the winding path below. It must've been a while ago that Sophie had become upset, she was a great distance from the Market Chipping door by now.

Howl flew for what felt like at least an hour before he spotted the familiar brown hat miles below. It was trotting along, a red shawl flowing under and behind it and a knapsack protruding widely over that shawl. He circled overhead for a moment, losing altitude, before his large talons made contact with the ground, causing a loud BANG and great shake to cause the woman before him to lose her balance and stumble slightly. Still in bird form, he stared at her silently, then moved his wings around himself and emerging human from an explosion of black feathers.

The shock lifting, Sophie's expression changed from surprise to anger and she began walking again. She prepared for the impact with Howl, expecting him to move. However, much to her dismay, he did not budge. She tried to move around him. He moved with her. She moved to the other side. Howl moved as well.

Finally, her temper reached a boiling point. "GET OUT OF MY—" Howl wrapped his arms around her silently and pulled her into his chest. She didn't put up much of a struggle, just a few jerks of her shoulder here and there to make it seem like she didn't want to be inside that hug. "…way." Finally he loosened the hug enough for her to pull backward.

"Why did you leave?" Sophie gave him quite the look for this question. One that more than obviously said, "you'd have to be an idiot to not know". Apparently Howl was an idiot.

"Why? _Why?_" She rolled her eyes in that womanly way, thrusting her fists together into crossed arms. "You have to be joking. You think I don't know? The woman in the dress shop?"

Mentally Howl hit himself in the face. She must've seen them hugging before walking in to buy that handkerchief. "Her? Camille?" Sophie tilted her head, eyes wide and angry. "She's helping me with a…um…project."

"Oh-ho! That's rich!" She shifted her weight, moving her hands to her hips. "How am I supposed to believe that? There is nothing about that excuse that seems believable." Howl said nothing. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Give me one good example of a time when I deceived you."

"What did you do just now!?"

"If that's you're only example, I think you should at least humor me in coming back to see the concluded project." He could tell Sophie was trying her hardest to think of an excuse not to go back with him. "Well?"

"Fine. But if this proves pointless, I swear to you Howl…"

"It's anything but pointless."

* * *

A/N: 

So, I'm pretty much back into the idea of finishing this off.

For all you people who actually like this story…

Be happy. There's a lot more to come.


End file.
